unmariofandomcom-20200214-history
Welcome Home, Cowser!
Welcome Home, Cowser! is an episode of The Super Wario Bros. Wah-wah Show! It is also the Pre-Movie in this show. Plot Cowser, the long-lost cousin of Wawabowser and Wowser, decides to come in. But Nim-nom thinks he is secretly pudding and tries to reveal the truth. (NOTE: THIS IS ABOUT 7 SCENES LONG) Script Scene 1 Wario is waiting for someone near his door. Someone knocks on the door. Wario: That must be the new member that called me! The door opens. Cowser: Hey, Wario! Wario: (waves) Oh hi, Cowser! Cowser: Hi. May I scare the Koopa Mafia with my mouth? Wario: Sure! HEY, WALUIGI!!! COME IN!!! Waluigi: What, boss? Wario: We got a new member today! Waluigi: What member? Wario: Meet...COWSER! Cowser: Hi...wal-something... Wario: Waluigi. Cowser: Hey, Waluigi! Thanks for helping me get the name here... Scene 2 Nim-nom is in a bush outside Wario's house. Nim-nom: You hear that, Baby Tario? He's secretly pudding! Baby Tario: But you mistaked EVERYONE for pudding! Nim-nom: SHUT UP! Oh I'm sorry, did I scare you? Baby Tario: No, but I still think that though. Nim-nom: We gotta find out the truth about Cowser being pudding! Baby Tario: We could SHOW, him putting and eat it! Nim-nom: Good idea! Then he will admit that he's made out of pudding! MUHAHAHAHAHAHA! Scene 3 Nim-nom and Baby Tario is hiding somewhere in Wario's House. Cowser is shown. Cowser: Hmm, what to do now... Nim-nom comes out of hiding. So is Baby Tario with pudding. Nim-nom: You like pudding? Well we have pudding too! Taste some and we will find out the truth! Baby Tario: Yeah! Cowser: I'm not made of pudding! Nim-nom and Baby Tario both eat the pudding. Nim-nom: Mmm, tastes like you! Now go admit your made out of pudding NOW! Cowser slaps Nim-nom in the face. Nim-nom: FAWK! Baby Tario: Nim-nom made a swear! Waaah! Nim-nom: SHUT UP BABY TARIO! Wario: What's going on here? Nim-nom: QUICK! RUN! Wario: (walks in after Baby Tario and Nim-nom runs away) What's wrong? Cowser: Nothing. Wario: Ok. I thought I heard so many sounds here. Scene 4 Nim-nom is at his house. So do Baby Tario. Baby Tario: We are so NOT close! Nim-nom: Yeah! Your right Baby Tario! We need to work harder! ???????: (outside): KATSU!!!!! (explosion) Goomba: (in koopa mafia): NOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!! (explodes) Dry Bones: GET HIM! ???????: KATSU KATSU KATSU KATSU!!!!!!!!!! Four Explosians Appear. Nim-nom comes near Deidara (yes, that's the one who learned Katsu). Deidara: What?! Baby Tario: Can you help us? Deidara: Sorry, I don't help strangers. Nah just kdding, I can help anyone as long as they are not my enemy. Nim-nom: Come with us. We will share our plan. Scene 5 Deidara, Nim-nom and Baby Tario was in Nim-nom's house. Deidara: That was the ridiculous plan ever! Nim-nom: Just do Katsu until Cowser admits he's made out of pudding! Nim-nom, Baby Tario, and Deidara walk, until Wario and Waluigi and the Rest of the X-Men and Cowser bump into him. Wario: We know what you are planning, Nim-nom, Baby Tario, and that Katsu guy! Weegee: Not so fast! I chose you! GUIYII!!!!! Wario: Weegee? Guiyii appears. Weegee: This is the Failed Fakegee Experiment from me looking at the mirror! He's gonna challenge you for a Rap Battle! Wario, pick two champions! Waluigi: I'm only good at "Failing at Human Beat Boxing". Homer: Can you pick me? I can do a Sparta Remix! Wario: Ok, anyone else? Waluigi: Nope. I think there's nobody else good enough to hire for The Rapping Competion. Wario: FINE! I'll enter myself! Nim-nom, and Baby Tario: Can we come to? Deidara: I'll fight the X-Men team when the competion finishes. Weegee: Ok. I will run in the 90s when it's my turn. Looks like it's 5 versus 2, Wario! Wario: I'll go first! Wario: How's this! Homer: I'll go next. Choke on THIS! The episode rests from airing to air some commercials, and come back. Scene 6 After the break, the Rap Battle was still going. Weegee: So, Nim-nom, can you do a rap? Nim-nom: I sorta have a rap song. www.youtube.com/watch?v=-IsQyOt3Qrs Baby Tario: Enough messing around with this song! It's my turn! www.youtube.com/watch?v=We1AQetsAx4 Weegee: Now, may I? Deidara: Yeah, go ahead. Weegee: Ok. www.youtube.come/watch?v=A_6zEe3ss80 Weegee: Guiyii? Guiyii: Yes. I will do the honors. Prepare to be PWNED! Wario: Like we are afraid of YOU! Guiyii: www.youtube.com/watch?v=wbZErRrEPVs Wario and Homer faints. Nim-nom: Now Deidara, you may do. Deidara: Alright. KATSU!!!!! (explosion) Wario and Homer: OW! (flies behind the whole X-Men) X-MEN! ATTAAACCKKK!!!!!!!! Deidara: KATSU KATSU KATSU KATSU KATSU KAAAATTSUUU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (6 explosions) Wario: Damnit! (The whole X-Men falls to the ground) Deidara: You lose, Wario! Wario: Give me some garlic before you lead to my death! Deidara: Do you have a refridgerator? Weegee: I'll get it. Weegee steps inside Wario's House and getted some garlic. Weegee goes back outside. Weegee: Heres some garlic! Why is there a gun in the fridge? Wario: In case some evil guys come! Baby Tario: That guy's crazy. Wario eats the whole garlic. Then, he becomes Wario-man. Wario-man: Ha! You will never beat me! I'm Wario-man! I'm invincable! Deidara: We'll see. KATSUU!!! (explosion covers dust on Wario-man) Let's see you be invincable now! Wario-man: And I'm still invincable. Deidara: WHAT? Wario-man: THIS, IS, SPARTAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (kicks Deidara so hard that he flies somewhere) Scene 7 Nim-nom, Baby Tario, Weegee, and Guiyii gasped. Nim-nom: You win this round, Wario, or Wario-man! Baby Tario: But we will be back! Weegee: I'm going to get back to The Fakegee Club. Guiyii: I gotta get back to my home base. Tachin is calling on me. Nim-nom: Well, that's two people away, and only two of us left! But THIS, won't be still over! I will come back!!! Come, Warp Star!!! Baby Tario: See you, when ever we feel like to attack more! Wario-man turns back to normal, and looks at the X-Men team, still lying on the floor. Wario: Come on guys. Let's go. Waluigi: (get's up) Ugh! That hurts! Wario: Go tell the others that, we won, and we are gonna rest for a while. Waluigi: Ok. (credits roll) Scene 8 (Extra Scene) (This is an extra scene after the credits. However, this is not shown in the DVD version of Season 1.) Cuts to The Koopa Mafia. Dry Bones: We lost our place! And a goomba! Some Tiny Moron That Nobody Cares About: Atleast that guy left! Say, we haven't attacked Wario in a while! Dry Bones: How about we do it now? I would love to torture them again! Wait a minute! Maybe we should just wait after the next episode after this episode. Koopa General: Ok, boss. (The REAL End. Fade to Black.) . Category:Episodes Category:Movies Category:Wario Crap Category:Wario